SenseMove
's beam with the SenseMove.]] The '''SenseMove'"SENSEMOVE/At the right moment, press + just before being hit. Use SENSEMOVE while pressing (1) to quickly reach full charge." Metroid: Other M Tutorial"SenseMove/Press (D-Pad) right before getting hit by an enemy attack (or move the Pointer off-screen if in search view) to dodge and evade the attack./Note: Use Sense Move while pressing (1), to reach a full charge quickly." Metroid: Other M Instruction Booklet, Pg. 21"A Good Defense-SenseMove/Always approach an enemy encounter defensively. Outside of your weapon arsenal, SenseMove is your most valuable tool in battle. Using SenseMove while charging your Beam will bring you to full charge instantly! SenseMove only works when an enemy is attacking, you may have to goad your enemies into attacking before you can use SenseMove. As soon as a foe threatens to attack, use SenseMove to dodge the attack and gain a better position from which to counter. Always counter-attack after executing SenseMove." Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition, Pg. 31 is an evasive maneuver"Sense Move/Samus is always just a hop, flip, and a jump away with mastery of the Sense Move. A quick dash before contact with enemy attacks sends Samus out of harm's way in an instant." metroid.com, Sense Move that utilizes the jets on the back of Samus' Power Suit. It allows her to immediately move out of the way of any oncoming attack, melee or projectile,"Deftly avoid incoming attacks" ''Official Nintendo Magazine issue 59, page 27 and immediately follow up with a charged shot. The SenseMove is used during cutscenes to avoid a Ghalmanian in a chamber in the Biosphere, a Namihe in a tunnel in the Biosphere, a Kihunter in the Biological Experiment Floor in the Biosphere, a Vorash in a passageway in the Pyrosphere, a Rhedogian in the Pyrosphere and the Biosphere and the Queen Metroid in Room MW. Details A SenseMove is performed by pressing any direction on the D-pad before an attack makes contact with Samus. It can also be performed while in Search View by aiming off-screen when the edges of her visor shine green. clutches.]] After performing a successful SenseMove while holding (1), Samus' Charge Meter will instantly max out. Because of this, the SenseMove becomes the most important ability of hers: Not only does it allow her to completely avoid taking any damage, giving her the potential to never get hit throughout the entire game, but it also allows for maximum damage on every single counter-attack. SenseMove also makes Samus intangible for the entire duration except for the last second of the dodge. The SenseMove can be executed indefinitely, as well as the fully charged shot counter-attacks that come with it. Trivia 's attacks.]] *The Strafe/Dash of the Prime Series was arguably the SenseMove's precursor. *Although Samus' ability to perform a SenseMove is attributed to her jetpack, she is capable of using the SenseMove outside of her powered armor, while wearing her Zero Suit. Worthy of note is that the sound of her jet boosters still appear when she is suitless. Also, while Samus in her armor would cartwheel out of the way, suitless Samus merely flips rather clumsily, likely due to her high heels, which are in any situation more of a hindrance than a help. *Samus has evaded perceived attacks in a similar fashion to the SenseMove many times in the Prime Series (during cutscenes) and the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, although Other M is the first canon game to use it in gameplay. *The SenseMove appears to rely on some form of precognitive ability to function. Because of the Chozo DNA integrated into Samus, it is possible that the ability shares a similar mechanism with the distant sight employed by the Chozo on Tallon IV. *While Samus is normally invulnerable to attacks while executing the SenseMove, some attacks, such as the Goyagma's arm sweep or the Queen Metroid's fire breath, can actually hit her in mid-animation. Despite this, Samus successfully dodges the Queen's fire breath in a cutscene. *During the Mystery Creature battle, Samus' SenseMove shows her merely throwing her body out of the creature's reach, due to the circumstances of the battle. *It was Yoshio Sakamoto's idea to have SenseMove be usable in Search View.http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/wii/metroid-other-m/1/1 Gallery File:SenseMove.gif|Power Suit File:SenseMoveZSS.gif|Zero Suit File:Main Sector entrance jump Sense Move HD.jpg|Samus SenseMoves upon first encountering the 07th Platoon. JP Other M Guide 170.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'', page 170 References ru:ЧувствоДвижения Category:Special Actions Category:Psionic Category:Movement